


Those magical days....

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: So who says that Karolina can't simply follow Nico and learn magic as well? Doctor Strange is about to have some hormonal teens coming his way
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

“This is ridiculous. Why don’t you teach me instead of sending me on this nonsense trip” grumbled Nico for the sixty fourth time as she checked her baggage yet again. Her day was already horrible enough and the last thing she wanted was the TSA to hassle her as well.

“As I told you many many times Nico I have spent the last thirty years exclusively using the staff. I don’t have the knowledge or the preparation to teach you. I don’t even have my sling ring anymore…don’t ask. I am simply not capable of giving you the proper training especially with the raw power you posses. If you want to find a way to truly control the magic within you must go to Kamar-Taj. Only the Ancient One can teach you properly and help you find real balance”

“It’s ok Nico. I know you can do it” said Karolina. She had been practically stuck to Nico’s side even more than usual ever since they found out that she would have to leave. She wanted nothing more than to follow her but Tina made it clear Kamar-Taj was no place for tourists and the Ancient One wouldn’t suffer intruders” I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes there is no more leaving each other remember?

“I know. I love you” sniffled Nico as she hugged Karolina never wanting to let go

“I love you forever” whispered Karolina as she held on the hug for dear life

Tina rolled her eyes at the dramatic display that went on for a VERY long time but secretly she was quite pleased. Tina may have been many things over the years. A witch, a genius, a CEO, a murderer but her most important calling has always been a mother. And to see that her daughter had found someone as loving and supportive as Karolina was simply wonderful. She couldn’t think of anyone either male or female who could possibly be a better partner for her daughter then the blonde girl

“It’s time go now. Remember what I told you and you will be fine. I love you” with a much shorter hug she let her daughter go pass through the airport gate…which left her alone with the crying Karolina

“Well let’s go” she said as she led the blonde back towards the car

The ride was awkward as expected. Tina used to have a very good relationship with Karolina in the past, in fact it was far better then she used to have with Nico but now after the kids found out the truth everything had changed. She knew that neither of them would ever forgive her. They tolerated her after the Morgana mess and were no longer actively hiding from her but this was it. This was all she could hope for. She could see the resentment and pain in Nico’s eyes every time she talked with her. They were never going to have a real mother daughter or any kind relationship ever again.

Tina was well aware that this moment in the airport was likely the last one she would ever share with her daughter. Decades of selfishness and greed had brought her downfall and now here she was. Someone who had lost every person she had ever loved in her life. She knew that there was no redemption for her actions, for the lives she had taken. There was no hope for her but she would make sure that there was for her daughter. She had failed Amy but she would not fail Nico. And the first part of her plan was sitting right next to her texting with her daughter. Once she arrived at the Path Nico would have to give up her possessions and it was unlikely they would able to talk for a long time

“Has Nico made it through security?” asked Tina politely

“Oh…ah yes. Yes she did” said Karolina awkwardly as she struggled to be polite and rein in how uncomfortable she clearly was.

“You should not worry. Nico is strong both in mind and body and she is natural at magic. She will pass through the training in no time” she said trying to ease Karolina’s tension

“How…how long do you think it will take?” the blonde girl asked fearfully” I know you told her that it takes as long it takes but….”

Tina had to hide her smirk at perfect opening Karolina gave her

“It all depends on the person. For a regular person like you it usually takes around five to six years but for someone with Nico’s raw talent it could take as little as two or three years”

“What do you mean me!?” asked a wide eyed Karolina “Are you saying that I could learn magic as well?That I could be with Nico?”

“Of course. Everybody can learn magic. It’s not unlike music. Some people are naturally talented but everybody can learn it if they put enough effort”

“That’s incredible” said a gleeful Karolina as she reached for her phone again too happy to even bother wondering why Tina has never told her this before

“Of course magic is much harder then music” continued Tina as the blonde’s fingers froze on the phone” People like you who don’t have a natural connection with magic are very likely to fail. Less than one in a thousand makes it. And if you join Nico and fail…this could be devastating for her even make her fail as well”

“Oh…right” the blonde said with a clearly crushed spirit

“Do not look so disappointed. Magic can be very dangerous. It can drive you mad, consume your soul. Would you really be willing to risk such danger just to spend a few more years with Nico?”

“Yes” said Karolina without any hesitation” But I would never risk Nico’s life so I understand that I …that I can’t join her”

Tina let the science linger for a while. Silence could be an amazing weapon when wielded properly

“Of course…there are other ways”

“Wh..what?”

“There are several ways to reach Kamar-Taj. The easiest one is to be brought personally by one of the acolytes. The most common way is to reach Kathmandu and hope to pique the interests of the acolytes and be given a chance. Nico is taking the rarest and the hardest way. The Path of the Noble Spirit. It’s a grueling journey that takes a full fourteen days and tests both your mind and spirit but if you succeed you reach Kamar-Taj and not even the Ancient One herself can deny you. This is something is needed as an insurance due to Nico’s connection to the darkness and …well to me. If you join her on the Path it would almost surely spell disaster but…..”

“If I go directly to Kathmandu I could try it without risking Nico!” the girl was so excited she actually started glowing

“Indeed you could. But are you sure? The risk to you would still be significant. The Ancient One can be harsh and her tests have been known to break people? Are you ready to risk your life, your sanity? Your very soul?”

“I am ready” she said with fierce determination

“In this case there is no need to go all the way to Kathmandu. There is a Sanctuary in New York. It has a direct connection to Kamar-Taj. It’s shielded but with enough determination you will be able to find it. This will raise the Ancient One’s interest for sure but it may also make her quite angry”

“I don’t care I am going”

“Then I will gladly help you” said Tina with a smile. The truth was that Tina lied. The Ancient One would never hurt an innocent, especially someone as innocent as Karolina but she couldn’t help herself from testing the girl. Only the best would do for her daughter and so far Karolina has indeed exceeded all her expectations and passed every test.

Doctor Steven Strange was exhausted. At this point he was pretty sure that the Ancient One could have easily prevented her own death and she allowed herself to die because she was simply fed up with being the Sorcerer Supreme. Rebuilding the Order after the Ancient’s One death had been exhausting , he really hated students and yet he had done it. And just in time because a massive magical event had been detected in California. Something that made the crusade by the Zealots seem like small fries. He had mobilized every single member of the Order and then…. the sling rings malfunctioned. Instead of reaching California they had all been dragged into one of the Dark Dimensions . It was literal torture and if it wasn’t for Wong’s experience they would have all most likely died. Thankfully they managed to get out alive but while they were survived they did not leave unscathed. Half of the students were so traumatized that they outright quit and never wanted to touch magic again. And on top of that time flowed different into this Dark Dimension and when they finally escaped more than a month had passed. Whatever the force that dragged them hell had been was defeated by someone else and the only thing they found was a coven of scarily mutated witches with rather fearsome powers and near suicidal disregard for their own life. They had killed six of his students before they had managed to take them down and they took their secrets to the grave.

So now Strange found himself having to rebuild the order yet again, help utterly traumatized students all while looking for whatever mysterious dark power had nearly killed them all. So when someone actually rang on his doorbell it was almost the straw that broke the camel’s back. Nobody was supposed to be able to ring his door. They were wards and artifacts that protected the sanctuary that should turn away anything short of a god from their door.

Quickly sending all the students away he and Wong prepared themselves to face whatever monstrosity was playing games with them. Nodding at Wong to open the door they both tensed when the mysterious figure was revealed to be…a young blonde girl with a large backpack

“Hi! Is this the magical school?” she asked with an eager smile

Oh god. Students were flocking to his door now. This was going to be a nightmare. Strange could practically feel the Ancient One laughing at him from beyond the grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange could feel the mother of all headaches coming his way. After the unpleasant surprise of a prospective student coming to his door he had quickly ushered her inside before she attracted more attention. He had left her with Wong while he went to check on the wards who seemed to still be working. How the hell did that girl get here? It would take a mind of steel to get through the defensive properties of the wards and even then the person who went through would be utterly exhausted from the ordeal instead of looking like a peppy cheerleader. She looked human and all the wards said that she wasn’t magical…could she be one of those metas that made the news? Well only one way to find out

Wong had already made the girl feel at home and they seemed to be chatting quite happily over a cup of tea. He had never actually seen Wong smile until now. Was the girl influencing him or was she just this charming?

“Now miss could you explain to me exactly how you found this place?” asked Strange in his strict no nonsense doctor voice

“Oh Missis Minoru gave me the address” she said with a smile that was interrupted by Wong choking on his tea. She quickly went to help him but Strange didn’t miss the flash of terror on his face  
  
“Ti…Tina Minoru?” he asked

“Yes do you know her?”

“Yes Wong do you know her?” Strange hadn’t even gone through a tenth of the Ancient’s One journals and he couldn’t seem to recall a Minoru. In fact the only Minoru he could think off was the billionaire CEO but he doubted they were the same person

“We were students together. She broke into the Deep Vault and stole the most powerful magical weapon on the planet. Nobody knows how she got through the wards”

Strange was rendered speechless for the first time in decades.

“…..the most powerful magical weapon on the planet? And you didn’t think to mention it? The Ancient One never bothered retrieving it?” Was there something out there that was even more powerful then the Eye!?!?

“The Staff of One. It draws energy from the Dark Dimensions and it’s power is nearly unlimited. Tina Minoru bonded with it so it was impossible to retrieve. The Ancient One was monitoring her but didn’t want to risk a confrontation”

“The Ancient One afraid of confrontation? That doesn’t sound like her”

“Minoru never attempted to take over the world or cause destruction. She used the Staff to help her company and become rich. The Ancient One was willing to tolerate greed as long as it didn’t put the world in danger”

“Wait company? Are you saying that this THE Tina Minoru? The CEO of Wizard? The richest woman in the world?” He had been to nearly half a dozen of her parties. Wizard really knew how to throw a rager. He couldn’t believe…..come to think of he absolutely could believe it. The few times he met Tina she had terrified him, he would rather face Kaecilius a dozen times then get on her bad side

“Yes that’s her and my name is Karolina Dean”

“Let me guess you are related to Leslie Dean” seeing her hesitant nod Strange could feel the headache blowing into a full on migraine. Great he had the golden child of the richest cult in the USA

“We will talk about this later. Now tell me why exactly are you here? And don’t expect me for a second to believe that you just randomly felt the urge to learn magic”

“Well it’s complicated” said the girl as she launched into her story. It was obviously highly edited but apparently the Minoru daughter had inherited the Staff and the dark energies were starting to take over. The blonde was dating the Minoru daughter and this was her attempt to be supportive

Strange didn’t think that his life could possibly get worse but now there was a teen girl holding the equivalent of a magical nuclear bomb heading straight for him and taking the apparently unknown to him(he really should pay more attention to Wong's lectures) road that didn’t give him a choice but to train her. And a lovesick girl who was more likely going to end up getting herself killed also wanted to tag along. As much as he wanted some help with the magical nuke coming this way this was no place for a girl that was clearly in over her head

“Kid…do you understand how dangerous magic is? It can crush your mind, drive you mad, you could blow yourself up. There are a thousand things that could go wrong. I think you think you love this girl….”

“I don’t think it I know it and I can handle anything if it means supporting her” she said defiantly

“Fine. Just remember that you asked for it. Open your eye” said Strange as she he reached for the girl. He vividly remembered the sheer terror he experienced when the Ancient One had ”opened his eyes” by popping his spirit out of his body and dragging it through the multiverse. It was the most terrifying experience of his life and if he hadn’t been so desperate and obsessed with fixing his hands and so thirsty for knowledge he would have run away without ever looking back. He hated doing this to the kid but it was better to scare her then to let her get herself killed. Putting his finger on her forehead he activated the spell to open her spirit. Or at least he tried to but instead of extracting her spirit she began to glow. For a second it was almost like there were two girls a normal one and one made out of pure light and then they joined together in a violent explosion of light that threw him through more than a dozen priceless artifacts

“Fuck “he groaned as he felt like his was hit by a truck. Wong of course had taken cover as soon as he saw things going sideways and was now laughing at him. Well not so much laughing but he could absolutely see the mockery in his raised eyebrow

‘Oh my god I am so sorry. Are you all right?” the girl was leaning over him with a concerned expression

“What the hell was that? Are you one of those super people?”

“Well….my biological father was alien so part of me is pure energy. I guess you kind of touched this part and it reacted. Sorry”

Strange closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was Karma for being a huge dick his entire life wasn’t it? Well seeing as how the girl didn’t have a chance at a normal life maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give her a shot

“Fine. Wong will spend the next week with you. If he thinks you have potential you may stay. If he fails you then you are out of here no protests. Got it?”

“Yes. Thank you mister Ancient One”

“I am not the Ancient One. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange”

“You are not? But you look really o…official” Karolina quickly amended what she was going to say” Do you mind if I talk with the Ancient One as well?”

“She is dead. I am the Sorcerer Supreme now”

“So you will be training Nico?” asked a curious Karolina

“Maybe. Right now I am too busy researching threats. Something nearly destroyed the whole world just last month and I will be too busy in California to pay attention to students right now.”

“Oh you mean Morgan Le Fey? “  
  
“……what?

“Morgan Le Fey? She tried to merge our world with her Dark Dimension last month. Or do you mean something else?”

Both Strange and Wong were staring wide eyed at the girl. Morgan La Fey was a legendary figure in the history of the Order. Denied entry into the Order she taught herself magic by making a pact with the beings that dwelled in the Dark Dimensions. Decades later she had returned with incredible powers and an entire army. The devastation she had brought was so enormous that even the regular people had noticed. Merlin, the Ancients One’s prized student who was being groomed to become the next Sorcerer Supreme at the time had sacrificed his life to seal her away from our world

“You have met Morgan Le Fey!? She is in our world?”

It made horrifying sense. Only someone as powerful as her could destabilize the world to such a degree. The mutated witches they had fought must have been her minions.

“Oh yeah we defeated her last month. It was quite scary”

“You defeated Morgan Le Fey?” Wong said with some actual emotion in his voice

“Nico did the really hard part. She was so amazing and beautiful” Karolina said with a dreamy expression of her face clearly lost in the memory “ but yeah we manage to weaken her enough for Missis Minoru to seal her back into the Dark Dimension again”

Wong and Strange could only stare at the blonde girl who just nonchalantly said that she and her friends had defeated an ancient evil. Oh yeah this was going to be a mess

Nico Minoru took a deep breath as the portal opened in front of her. This was it. She had finally passed the last test. It had been two exhausting weeks which had pushed her physical and mental limits to the brink but even worse was how much she missed Karolina. It was almost physically painful to be without her. Every night she dreamed of her smile of her embrace of her voice it was a far harsher test then anything this mystical challenge could conjure and now she was about to go spend years without her. She hoped to all the Gods that Kamar –Taj had changed their policy about isolating their students from the outside

Stepping through the Portal she came face to face with the most pretentious man she had ever seen. This must be the Ancient One

“Nico Minoru. I have expected you. Welcome to Kamar-Taj. I am Doctor Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Supreme of Earth” he said 

“Ugh thanks” she responded as politely as she could

“Good. Training starts tomorrow. I will leave the two of you alone now”

“The two of us?” asked a confused Nico. Turning around she saw an image that made her wonder if she wasn’t hallucinating. It was Karolina dressed in weird robes and looking more beautiful than ever. What?

“Nico!” Karolina practically ran to her and enveloped in a bone crushing hug that lifted her off the ground “I knew you would make it”

“Karolina ...how…what are you doing here?” asked a happy but very confused Nico

“Well I was talking with your mom and she said that there was nothing actually preventing me from studying magic as well so I thought why stay apart for years instead of studying magic together ! This is ok right? I didn’t mean to intrude. If you don’t wan….” Nico shut her up with a kiss. She couldn’t believe this was happening

“This is perfect” said Nico as she cupped Karolina’s cheek and just …took her in. She didn’t think it was possible to miss someone so much

“I missed you so much”

“Me too. But we are together now and that’s all that matter. Things couldn’t be more perfect “

“Actually they can. You see your mother was wrong “leaning in Karolina whispered the sentence that dreams are made of” We have wi fi here”

Life was perfect J

Or at least it was for the next two years until Thanos’s goons decided to crash New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a bit of contradicting information about the Staff of One. In season one we are told that Jonah gave the Staff of One to Tina and in Season 3 we are told that she took it. So my compromise is that Tina made a deal with Jonah. He know for a fact that magic affects Gibborim in a different way so here he used this to get past the wards and steal the Staff for Nico
> 
> I am not sure if there will be a next chapter or if it will be better to simply write a sequel where our girl will get involved in the events of Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

> In Doctor Strange we see that anybody could learn magic with enough effort so I thought if that's possible Karolina wouldn't hesitate for a second to go with Nico.


End file.
